The S.O.D.
"These people sing fast. ~ Captain Obvious on the S.O.D. The Stormtroopers of Death, known as the S.O.D., was a crossover thrash band formed in New York in 1985. They are credited as being among the first bands to fuse hardcore punk with thrash metal into a style sometimes called crossover thrash. The song "March of the S.O.D." from their 1985 debut album, was the Headbanger's Balls intro national anthem for many years. The band had some controversy due to the politically-incorrect lyrics. Dan Lilker stated: "The lyrics were never intended to be serious, just to piss people off." Speaking of lyrics, everyone is suprised anyone, and even more suprised that the stupid Americans, can understand these FUCKING FAST lyrics. Origin After finishing his guitar tracks on the Anthrax album Spreading the Disease, Scott Ian would become the character known as "Sargent D". This persone would have catchphrases and slogans such as "I'm not racist; I hate everyone" and "Speak English or Die", and Ian would write lyrics about the character. He decided to form a hardcore band based on Sargent D, so he recruited Anthrax drummer Charlie Benante, ex-Anthrax bassist Dan Lilker, and Psychos bassist Billy Milano on vocals. They recorded a 63-song demo called'' Ape Society North and set to work on an album for Johnny Zazull- Zas- Zazulan- Hubla- Zazula's Megaforce Records. The record titled ''Speak English or Die was recorded and mixed over three days and has since been recognized as a landmark recording. The lyrics blast at a 10 words-per-second pace, and are about racist things (But no-body can be offended; the lyrics are way too fast to understand) and shit. The S.O.D. Now It is rumoured that Scott Ian is still, every night, becoming his Sargent D persona, and bringing justice to those illegal immigrants. But those rumours are partially false; Milano spoke so fast that HE became Sargent D, and Scott Ian died of Anthrax (Oh, the irony). The band broke up years ago, or at least, that's what the public have been told... It is believed that the S.O.D. are hired to stop illegal immigrants by singing their songs. The illegal immigrants are threatned to "Speak English or Die". Lyrics Speak English or Die goes something like this: You come into this country You can't get real jobs Boats and boats and boats of you Go home, you fuckin' slobs Selling hot dogs on the corner Selling newspapers in the street Pushing, pulling, digging, sweating Where you come from must be beat You always make us wait You're the one's we hate You can't communicate Speak English or die You don't know, what I want You don't know, what I need Why must I repeat myself Can't you fuckin' read? Nice fuckin' accents Why can't you speak like me What's that dot on your head Do you use it to see ?? You always make us wait You're the one's we hate You can't communicate Speak English or die But all you can here is this: Yacumintodacuntry Youbunchametljoks Burnilikstorikembutheycantserlekinaks Selinotdugsrundaconer Sellinewspapersinthedeates Manwhghegupevfuiowebvoe And that's only the first verse... Try listening to Kill Yourself: Nevtakeshubublublubjfugbulblbib The Chorus: KLYRSLF, KLYRSLF